1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to selective expression of genes useful in gene therapy protocols via photoactivation. In particular, the present invention provides a means of selectively expressing genes in specific cells, comprising delivering "caged" (inactivated) nucleic acid to cells and "uncaging" (activating) the nucleic acid by exposure of the targeted cells to light, thereby allowing temporally controlled expression of exogenous nucleic acid only in targeted cells or selectively regulating endogenous gene expression.
2. Background Art
The as yet unrealized goal of in vivo gene therapy is the expression of exogenous genetic material within only a target cell population. Successfiul in vivo gene therapy must overcome two challenges: 1) delivery of genes to the specific target cell population and 2) subsequent expression only within these cells. Viral and nonviral technologies for targeted delivery of genes have been evaluated. These include localized injection in skeletal muscle (Manthrope et al., 1993; reviewed in Brown et al., 1996), targeting of liposomes by incorporating antibodies to unique cell surface markers in the liposome outer surface (reviewed in Torchilin, 1996) and use of viruses ith naturally selected sub-population targets, such as adenovirus for the bronchial epithelium (Rosenfeld et al., 1993). Although all of these strategies require that each arget cell population be uniquely defined, the potential utility has kept interest high. Because of immune responses with adenovirus, safety issues with retroviruses and the poor targeting ability of liposomes, none of these strategies has proven suitable in its current form for targeted delivery and expression of genes.
In addition, targeted post-delivery expression strategies have been attempted (reviewed by Yarranton, 1992). These strategies involve delivery of nucleic acids comprising elements which can be broadly classified into 1) inducers triggered by changes in the cellular environment (cell milieu inducers) and 2) promoters which induce expression only within specific tissues. Cell milieu inducers can include promoters sensitive to metal concentration (Searle et al., 1985; Mayo et al., 1982), tetracycline (Furth et al., 1994; Gossen et al., 1995), hormones (Hynes et al., 1981; Andres et al., 1987) and the insect molting hormone ecdysone (No et al., 1996). However, the cell milieu inducers cannot be used to target sub-populations of cells, since all transfected cells respond to such changes in the cellular environment. Furthermore, unique tissue-specific promoters (reviewed by Hart, 1996; Stein et al., 1996) must be developed for each individual target cell population.
Photosensitive precursors or "caging" groups are molecules which bind an "effector" molecule through a covalent bond to the photosensitive precursor group, thereby reversibly rendering the effector molecule inert (McCray et al., 1989). The term "caged" is merely descriptive of the photo release property of these groups and does not refer to physical trapping of the inactivated substance within a crystal lattice. Caging groups have been used in a number of biological studies to study cell motility, muscle fibers, active transport proteins, biological membranes and other intracellular responses (e.g. Ishihara et al., 1997; Lee et al., 1997; Patton et al., 1991; see review by McCray et al., 1989). Caging groups have also been used in the caging of nucleotide analogues (Walker et al., 1988) and the synthesis of bio-chip arrays (McGall et al., 1996). Classically, caging groups have been used to study the time course of cellular responses induced by a step change in a local concentration of caged and subsequently, inactivated bio-chemical species, e.g. caged ATP. A rapid localized increase in concentration or activity of the caged substance is achieved by application of a directed pulse of light, which releases the bio-chemical inactivating group and returns the caged species to its biologically active state. In the case of caged ATP, this results in a localized high concentration of ATP. However, neither the caging of nucleic acids for selective regulation of gene expression nor the use of caged nucleic acids in therapeutic applications such as gene therapy have been described.
The present invention overcomes previous shortcomings in gene therapy technology by providing methods whereby caged genes or caged proteins can be delivered nonspecifically to cells and the genes or proteins in selected cells can be activated by exposure to light, thereby limiting the expression of genes or activity of exogenous proteins to selected cells. The methods of this invention can be employed to treat a variety of disease states and genetic disorders.